


Sherlollipops - Well That Escalated Quickly

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drunk!lock, late night silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!lock rambling to Toby the Cat - and Molly overhears. From an anonymous request on tumblr. Presented as a series of one-sided conversations from Sherlock’s POV. Bonus section for those of you who’ve read the first four parts on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Well That Escalated Quickly

**The Night Before**

She’sh my Lolly, Tobly…Toby! My lil’ Lolly, why can’t she shee that…oh, uh, hi, Lolly - uh, MOLLY! I meant Molly! Whuzzat? What’m I doin’? I wash jusht…uh talkin’ to Tobly. TOBY! I wash jusht talkin’ to your chat…cat…well chat is cat in Frensh, I mean FRENCH! Like frensh fries and frensh kishes, you wan’ do that, Lolly? Frensh kishing? Whuzzat? Ashk when I’m shober? I AM shober, Lolly! Shober as a…shober…thing.

**The Next Morning**

Soo….Molly. I might have been a teensy bit drunk last night. Thank you for not throwing me out. And letting me sleep here in your bed. I’m feeling much better, and want to apologize for my…what’s that? Did I mean what? What did I - Oh, I said that? Well, actually…yes, yes I did mean it. But uh, can I brush my teeth first?

**That Afternoon**

Ah, John, good, right on time. I just wanted to show you this - no, not my scarf, don’t be an idiot, you’ve seen my scarf! Underneath my scarf. Yes, that’s my neck, very good, John, your skills of observation are absolutely uncanny! Yes, that purple mark right below my earlobe, that’s what I wanted you to - eh? Why, yes, John, it does look a bit like a love bit, doesn’t it? In fact, I’d go so far as to say that it greatly resembles a love bite, down to the tiniest detail. What? Makeup? A disguise? Why would I need to fake up a love bite on my neck when I’ve already got the real thing? Who? Who do you think, Molly of course! Yes, Molly Hooper, that Molly, who else? Honestly, John, I don’t know why I bother letting you in on the personal details of my life if all you’re going to do is make fun of me! 

**Five Minutes Later**

Mary, your husband is an idiot. Yes, I know I always say that, but today I really mean it, he’s an absolute, utter and compl…what? He accused me of faking up a love bite! And accused me of using my Lolly…er, that is, MOLLY, for a case! As if I’d ever do that to any…er, to her! You need to talk to your husband…is that Isabelle I hear in the background? How is my goddaughter, has she finally cut that tooth she’s been working on? What do you mean, don’t change the subject! I’m not - yes, Molly and I are ‘together’ now, whatever that means. We’ve already been together for years…oh, yes. Sex. Of course. Yes, we’re having sex now, and no, it isn’t for a case and I’m not using her…yes, I know my track record, thank you very much for reminding me of my past indiscretions, if I wanted that sort of nonsense I’d still be speaking to John. What? How I feel? Of course she knows how I feel, how could she not? We just had sex, for God’s sakes…oh. Yes, of course, you’re right, Mary. I should have told her I loved her before I left. Er, do you suppose it’s too late for me to go back and - what? Right now? Yes, yes, of course, Mary! I’ll just…yes, of course I’ll give John his phone back first. Yes, I promise! Honestly, Mary, I’m not a child! Oh, speaking of…is it too soon for me to talk to Molly about children, d’you think? Yes, yes, of course, stupid, I always miss something…yes, I’ll tell her I love her first! Bye, hanging up now, things to do!

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Um, yes, Molly, I know I said I had a case, but the truth is I just wanted to, well to show off this…no, not my scarf! Honestly, you’re as bad as John! No, wait, I didn’t mean that – what? No, of course I knew you were joking, I was just, erm, going along with the joke, that’s all! No, I wanted to show John this – yes, it is rather impressive, isn’t it? I thought it was the quickest way to demonstrate the recent change in our relationship status – that’s the correct term, isn’t it? The one all those social media sites use, ‘relationship status’. Well, I just wanted to be certain that you understood that I wanted you to change it from ‘single’ or ‘available’ or however you label it. To what? I don’t know, to ‘in a relationship’ or ‘unavailable’, either one will do. Just so long as you and I both agree that we’re not – well, actually, you’re the one who goes on all those boring dates, so technically you’re the one who needs to agree not to date anyone else. Hmm? Yes, I suppose I could have worded that a bit more diplomatically, sorry, this is all a bit new to me. What? No, not sex, the whole relationship thing. Oh! I almost forgot – I love you. No, I don’t mean I forgot that I love you, I mean I forgot to tell you! That’s the main reason I came back, to tell you. In case you weren’t sure. And of course I presume you, er, return the senti – you do? Ah, good! I mean, yes, of course you do, I knew it all along. What’s that? Your bedroom? Now? Again? Of course I want to, I just thought you might not be ready again, after all we were a bit…enthusiastic…this morning. You’re not sore or anything? No? Good, that’s good. Just one request…do you think we could lock Toby out of the room this time? I know I could do even better if your cat isn’t glaring at us the whole time!


End file.
